Torchwood Minds
by missinsertname
Summary: Jack and Ianto are used to monsters, but are they prepared to see them in people like the team in Quantico? The Shadow Devil is an alien, but with human, bloodthirsty intent, and it has outrun Torchwood to Virginia, US. To find it they must understand the human inside. The BAU must help these strange men, but Dr. Spencer Reid suspects that they are both much more than MI6 support.
1. You know what it does

**I have never done a cross over fic before, so this should be interesting. I don't recommend reading if you are only a fan of one of the shows though, it won't make a lot of sense to you, and there are frequent references to past events in both universes. The first chapter will focus entirely on Torchwood, second on Criminal Minds, and we will see where we go from there.**

**This isn't essential to know before reading, but if you are picky about canon like me****: with regard to the universe used, obviously the world of Criminal Minds is like our world; they do not know about aliens, whereas in the Torchwood, (Doctor Who), universe, everyone has seen aliens, or at least knows they are in existence. I have tried to have the best of both worlds in the sense that the public do not know about aliens, including the BAU, but the governments and their organizations such as Torchwood all know, and alien incursions do happen, so there are a lot of conspiracy theorists and alien believers. **

**In terms of canon timelines, in the Torchwood timeline this is set between series 2 and Children of Earth, (hence only contains Jack, Ianto and Gwen.) In Criminal Minds, it is fairly none specific. It is some point after Rossi and Prentiss join, but before anything about Prentiss' past is revealed.**

**Please enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

"Sir!"

Captain Jack Harkness stopped mid-sentence to turn and smile as Ianto Jones ascended the stairs to his office hurriedly, and walked out to meet him. Gwen Cooper, to whom he had been talking, would have previously been annoyed, (or jealous), at the attentions given, but for some reason she found herself simply amusedly exasperated. She followed, and he glanced back down at her as Ianto continued to approach, coughing and deliberately slouching slightly to appear as if he had been casual the entire time. He met her eyes, and she rolled them. He smiled customarily cheekily, but not before a flash of discomfort passed across his features. That was also the norm.

"Where's the fire?" the Captain said, leaning on the railing.

"Don't joke," Ianto said lightly, indicating they should go to the computers, "Do you not remember the Pyrovile that came out of Mount Erw y Ddafad-ddu?"

"That was a good weekend, and I got to hear the both of you in your beautiful Welsh vowels saying the name of that mountain… volcano thing."

"Sorry, what was it called?" Ianto hid his laugh by turning his head to face the screen, logging on to present their mission which their contacts at UNIT had delegated. The other two stood behind him, Jack perhaps a little closer than was strictly necessary.

Ianto fumbled slightly over the keys, and Jack could have sworn he heard the man of little words irritably mutter something about pheromones.

He got the details on the screen, and there was a collective sigh of annoyance bordering on anger.

"I thought that was gone for good!" Gwen said with exasperation, a hint of sadness and concern lining her features as she remembered the creature they had encountered before.

"These things never really go away." Jack's voice was low and quiet, and both of his remaining team looked up at him sadly, reminded once more of his age and what came with it.

He had been seemingly fixated on the screen, but appeared to physically snap out of it, covering his face in the comforting grin which he flashed toward both of them. Gwen was appeased at least, but Ianto simply swallowed his vowels, saving them for a moment which they would be accepted.

"It apparently just took a trip across the pond," Ianto said flatly, the dry remark delivered without wit.

"America?"

"Virginia, specifically."

" But... they must have people, surely?" Gwen said, moving forward to read further on the screen.

"They do, but none equipped to take this one. They like guns, the Americans, and this can't be dealt with by guns. To be honest, I don't know what they expect us to do alone."

"They knew that I would know," Jack spoke up, a genuine glint of adventure in his eye, "They know I know people. I did actually live there for a while you know."

"Is there anyone you haven't _known_?" Ianto had his eyebrows raised just slightly, the amusement only visible to those who knew him well, and he looked directly into Jack's eyes when he spoke, daring him to try and make him jealous. Jack's glint increased with something else as his grin subsided into a curled smirk.

"I have plenty of time for them," Jack quipped casually, "and not necessarily one at a –"

"Okay so does this mean we are going to America?" said Gwen quickly.

"Nope." Jack took the steps two at a time back up to the balcony above them as he spoke to throw food to Myfanwy who was flying round the centre hub.

"No?" Ianto called, laughing slightly at the childlike reactions of the dinosaur to his boss's trick throws of chocolate.

"Me and you are Ianto, but not Gwen. She made too much of a connection with this one, and you know what that thing does with that." He turned to her slightly, pausing in his attentions to Myfanwy and said more gently, "You know what it does with that."

She opened her mouth to respond, and felt Ianto's eyes on her too.

They didn't even know what the alien looked like, not properly. According to Ianto's research, it was described in folklore as the Shadow Devil, or the Black Heart. In actuality it was a creature that came from a race of celestial, mostly gaseous creatures that generally do very little unless confronted by other species. Their purpose is to belong, and they are single minded in this approach – the first intelligent being that they encounter and its thoughts and more importantly emotions are the sole focus of the rest of their lives, and they will take possession of whatever other mind to do it.

This one had ended up on the top of a block of flats in Swansea, for reasons unknown, and had encountered a man running from the police. This man was a serial killer. (Ianto's reaction remark to this had been Owen Harper reflective in its resigned incredulity. 'Of course he was a psychopathic serial killer. Of bloody course.')

It had killed seven people horrifically before they were able to stop it, but it could not be contained. It had possessed Gwen, but she had managed to talk it down, access the human reasoning that it had taken along with the psycopathy. It took possession of a passer-by, and went back to the roof, jumping off.

This had been three months ago, and still it remained one of their oddest and most chilling encounters.

"Maybe you're right," Gwen said, forcing a smile. "Anyway, someone's gotta look after the Rift and the Rhys."

"You sure you're okay?" Jack descended the stairs again, Myfanwy appeased, to look her in the eye close up.

She laughed slightly, and quite honestly replied in the positive.

After they had dispersed again, and Ianto had gone to find out everything about the people Jack said they would be working with, Gwen sidled up to Jack working, nodding toward Ianto with a knowing and happy look in her eye.

"Have fun, won't you."

He looked at Ianto directly as he looked back, and winked before replying.

"I always do."

* * *

**Intriguing? Tell me what you think so far. I don't usually continue very far if there are no reviewers, so even if it is to say you would read on, or to point out a mistake or room for improvement, please go ahead and make my day! :) Thanks for reading anyway!**


	2. Outstaying the day's welcome

**The Criminal Minds introduction chapter! I have said on my tumblr that this will be a Reid surrounded story, and it will, but I wanted to focus on bac kstory and group dynamic primarily in this chapter. I found it challenging but exciting writing this, I hope you enjoy it and review!**

**(One thing to remember while reading though, I am English, and so use English spellings and grammar, nothing I can do about that. I hope it doesn't bother anyone, I don't think it should.)**

* * *

Agent Jennifer Jareau sat at her desk, slumped slightly over the many files of cases which had confronted her upon her arrival ten minutes ago, and she was already hitting a brick wall with her decision making. A polystyrene cup of coffee was perched precariously on the pile of permanent files next to the computer, growing colder by the second. She leaned back in her chair slightly, taking a sip of the coffee and exhaling slowly, rubbing her eyes absent-mindedly in attempt to free them from any lingering tiredness.

Shaking her head slightly, she leaned back over her desk and retrieved the next file. She finally became engrossed, her eyes darting across the page and within seconds her coffee was put back down and she had lifted the phone, ready to dial, when a brisk tap on her already open door startled her and she looked up to see Agent David Rossi's profile lingering just outside the doorway as if indecisive.

"Oh hey Rossi," JJ said, smiling slightly apologetically at the uncharacteristically unkempt nature of her desk, "I didn't realise anyone was in yet."

He smiled in that wry way of his in greeting, his deliberate and well groomed stubble stretching across his face, but something about his demeanor made her raise her eyebrows in question; he had a purpose.

"They aren't, it is just me. I wanted to speak to you actually, about a case."

She put the phone back on the receiver without question and drew out the chair on the other side of her desk, gesturing for him to sit. An office worker strode past her office; Rossi closed the door.

"Go for it."

"Well, I have been contacted by an old-" he paused, "-acquaintance of mine. Wants me to take on a case, and I think I will need to utilise the team and liaise with his in order to do it."

While speaking, he retrieved a file folder she hadn't realised he had been holding and passed it to her to read. Her eyes widened as she realised its significance and she looked back up at him confusedly.

"I thought you may have heard about it."

"Of course," she laughed slightly without mirth, "'the violent British man on the run in western Virginia' is in a media frenzy at the moment, but I already inquired in several areas as soon as it became Federal knowledge; I was told at every corner it was someone else's responsibility and it would be dealt with,' just a desperate but violent man on the run', 'too cut and dry for us'," She turned the page, frowning at the apparently random picture of a handsome man in his late thirties that was paper clipped to the centre page.

"You weren't exactly given the full story." He pointed to the corner of the picture, where there was a small insignia that had previously gone unnoticed: a series of differently sized hexagons forming the letter 'T'.

"That is who is dealing with it, him specifically, and we are going to help him. It's okay-," she had gone to reluctantly interrupt him with a doubtful expression, "-even our dearest Erin Strauss wouldn't cross the name Torchwood."

"I've never even heard of them," she frowned, looking at him slightly worriedly as if this was a shortcoming, and he placated her immediately.

"Don't worry, you aren't supposed to. They are, well, not top secret, but under wraps, shall we say, even their own country." Rossi inclined his head and leant back slightly, appreciating the curiosity that she presented with a sense of personal de ja vu.

"Oh so they are from London then?"

With this he was the one to laugh and she frowned but smiled at its infectiousness, not understanding.

He went on without explaining the joke, instead immersing her in the story he had been entrusted to convey, (which he personally thought sounded a little too far-fetched, but he knew he could trust that a lie from that man had to be a necessary one), and she had already begun to draw up details and organize transport and accommodation. He left her to it eventually, closing the door as she was offering her customary but genuine opening condolences to a bereaved family member over the phone.

A short time later most people had arrived or were arriving; Penelope Garcia had stopped by with a witty and cheery greeting and a flash of colour before bustling happily off to sit in the centre of her technological spider's web; Agent Aaron Hotchner had looked in on his way past earlier, his customary stoic expression even more seemingly surly in the mornings, but with a knowing and what JJ recognised to be an intrigued look when they briefly exchanged what Rossi had told them both.

Agent Emily Prentiss was sitting at her desk, the picture of professionalism, but was clearly already bored with the bits of paperwork that constantly appeared in the mornings and had retrieved a battered Rubick's Cube from a draw in someone's desk, and was attempting to solve it behind the barrier around her section of desk space. Agent Derek Morgan, in a similar state of unrest, was leaning back in his seat surreptitiously, and clocked Prentiss' effort, standing to sneak behind her and pull it out of her hands, the both of them laughing while Prentiss mock-protested and Morgan went to sit back down and attempted to complete it despite her teasing assertions that he couldn't anyway.

Agent Spencer Reid entered last, only just on time, and headed immediately with a bleary-eyed determination toward the second rate coffee machine in the corner. To a casual observer he may have appeared to have a hangover, but his colleagues knew from barely a glance that his eyes were probably a characteristic of no sleep as a result of a book and/or film marathon that went on a little longer than what might have been appropriate for a work night.

In actuality it had been the internet that had caused him to outstay the day's welcome. Recently he had been reading up on aliens and the theories surrounding which; they had been confronted with a deluded scientologist aristocrat from Long Island on one of their most recent cases, and he realised that while his repertoire of facts about fictional aliens and monsters was plentiful, he actually knew relatively, (for him, anyway), little about honest accounts or their probability in fact. He had found it fascinating, and had come across several branches that he knew about of certain governments but had never had the time to peruse.

Right now however, he needed coffee, and the machine wouldn't work properly and he grimaced at the possibility he would have to go without that morning. He sighed and went to his desk, rubbing his eyes as JJ had done, waking up slightly in his amusement at the sluggishness and misdirection with which Morgan was attempting to solve the Cube.

"Right then ladies and gentlemen," said Rossi, coming out of his office onto the balcony above the three who had entered last as JJ and Hotch left their respective offices, motioning them to follow to the conference room, "And Reid. Interesting one today, come on."

He quirked an eyebrow and Reid rolled his eyes before attempting to don a deadpan expression. They all headed for the door.

"We better move quickly though, I just spoke with his partner and they are both arriving here within the hour," Hotch addressed JJ.

"Who will be?" said Reid, the question silently echoed in Prentiss and Morgan's faces.

* * *

**Any thoughts on Rossi knowing Jack? It just made sense in my head, there will be more detail and references in future chapters, as well as the cover story and the extent of Rossi's knowledge of Jack and his world. Please tell me any thoughts and give me encouragement; reviews of any kind are always craved and welcomed. Thanks for reading anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**('it had been the internet that had caused him to outstay the day's welcome.' - They do say write about what you know. )**


End file.
